


Typical

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Typical

**Title:** Typical  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/Theo Nott implied.  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #28: Fashionably Late  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** Canon het pairing!  
 **A/N:** Blood will tell.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Typical

~

“Calm down,” Blaise said.

Draco glared at him. “Calm? You don’t understand, you’ve never done this.”

Blaise shrugged. “True, and I probably never will.”

Inhaling a deep breath, Draco checked his watch. “He’s late.”

Blaise smirked. “Isn’t that normal in these situations?”

Draco sighed. “How’s Theo?” he asked, changing the topic.

“He’s traveling with his team. He sends his regards.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Draco said dryly.

“Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco whirled, facing the Healer. “Is he--?”

She smiled. “Yes, your son has arrived. Astoria is asking for you.”

Blaise chuckled as Draco sprinted away. “He’s a typical Malfoy, fashionably late.”

~


End file.
